CityLove
by Lovess1798
Summary: Rose is torn between Travis and Peter, Which one will she choose and which one will she leave behind? Find out in this SUPER long Story. Dare to read it? If you do, Please Review! :D Thanks!


Characters:

Name: Rose

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Looks: Long brown hair, blonde streaks. Sparkling green eyes. Usually wears Jeans and T-shirts, and Converse.

Personality: Caring and loving, Enthusiastic, Upbeat, Shy, Likes to keep to self.

Other: Loves to Sing and Play the Piano, Surf, and has a strong connection with the beach. Is best friends with Jake, But only likes him as a friend.

Name: Peter

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Looks: Blonde hair that falls in eyes, Dazzling blue eyes, Usually wears Jeans and V-necks with a special hoodie, and Vanz.

Personality: Outgoing, caring, kind, misses home.

Other: Loves to sing, dream is to become a singer/ songwriter

Name: Travis

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Looks: Brown curly hair, light brown eyes, Usually wears black skinney jeans, V-necks and a low belt, with Vanz.

Personality: Loving, hates to argue, kind, outgoing, Dosnt care for ppl who are Mean.

Other: Has a record deal and is a singer/songwriter, Goes on tour rarley, he dosnt like to be out of the house alot.

Name: Luke

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Looks: Shaggy light Blonde hair, green eyes, usually wears Jeans an ACDC hat, and T-shirt With Vanz.

Personality: Careless, Kind, Outgoing, Annoyed easily.

Other: Plays piano.

Name: Bailey

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Looks: Wavy Redish Brownish hair, side bangs. Usually wears, Jean shorts and Tank tops, with Flip flops or flats.

Personality: Sweet, caring, easy to Pursuade, Shy, Likes all People-Almost.

Other: Loves to Dance.

Name: Lindsay

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Looks: Long Flowing Blonde hair, Brown eyes. Usually wears Short skirts and Pretty T-shirts, Flip Flops.

Personality: Sweet, kind, Quiet, Emotional.

Other: Has a big Secret.

Name: Jake

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Looks: Short Blonde hair, Green eyes, Usually wears long Jean shorts, and T-shirts. Vanz.

Personality: Kind, Caring, Sweet, Argues alot if Gets mad.

Other: Is Rose's best friends, and he has a crush on her.

Name: Maggie

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Looks: Fire Red hair, that falls in eyes. Brown eyes, usually wears Jeans and sweatshirts, and converse.

Personality: Sweet, does things absent-mindedly, Isnt afraid to speak her mind.

Other: Nate and her are best friends-accually more than friends.

Name: Nate

gender: Male

Age: 17

Looks: Short brown hair, with blonde specks. Green eyes. usually wears, Jeans and V-necks, with Vanz.

Personality: Sweet, Caring, Enthusiastic, Isnt afraid to speak his mind (like maggie.)

Other: Maggie and him are best friends-accually more than friends.

Name: Abby

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Looks: Long Straight chocolate brown hair, big brown eyes, Usually wears Jeans and T-shirts with zip ups and Vanz.

Personality: Sweet, not afraid to speak her mind. Enthusiastic, and shy.

Other: None.

Rose's POV

Rose sighed and got on a plane to New York, New York. She had to get out of this small Town in Chicago, So she was going to Live in a nieghborhood that was Built for Teenager's that need to get out of there Home town and get a taste of the real world. She Pulled her Jacket tighter and Walked to her seat. She Sat down, and Got out her book. She read and Then got bored so she put it away and looked out the window at the Clouds. She sighed and Closed her eyes. She thought about the new neighborhood she would be at soon. Her insides felt as if they were smiling, but she wasnt. This is what she _wanted,_ She needed to realize that. She would miss Chicago, But this was a good change for her.

"_Attention Passengers, we are now landing in New york, New York. Please proceed in a few minutes." _The captain Said.

Rose grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She got up and pushed past the person next to her. She walked down the isle.

"Have a good day, Miss." The flight attendent said, sweetly.

"Thanks," Rose said, smiling. She walked down the little hall and entered the airport. She walked to baggage claim, and watched intently for her bag. She found it and smiled she picked it up and lugged it behind her, As she walked outside and held up her hand for a cab.

One finally stopped and she put her stuff in the trunk. She got in the back seat and smiled.

"Where too today?" The cab driver asked.

Rose grabbed a sheet of folded up paper out of her pocket and read him the Address.

The cab driver hit the gas petal and sped off.

Rose smiled and looked out the window, as they entered SunnyVale neighborhood. They pulled into a small brown house, that she paid for online. She opened the door, and turned to the Driver.

"Thanks so much!" She said, sweetly. She gave him 50 dollars, and smiled.

The driver popped the trunk. Rose grabbed her bags and waved again, then she turned to the house. She walked up the steps and set down the bags, and fished the key out of her pocket. She slipped the key in and turned it, The door opened, and she smiled. Rose picked up her bags and dropped them back on the kitchen table. She went to explore the house, she looked at the living room, the bathroom, the kitchen and the two rooms. She decided which room to use, and which one to use as an extra. She ran back to the kitchen table to retreave her bags and took them in her room, to unpack. Her phone viberated. **Jake** it said. She opened it.

_Hey, im just getting on the plane...Thought u should know, _It said.

Rose smiled. _K, see ya soon! =)_ She txted back, quickly.

Jake was her best friend since first grade. He was also one of the teens coming to the neiborhood, she couldnt wait to see him! It would be so much fun! She excitedly unpacked her clothes and her carry-on which had all her electronics and books in it. She went to the fridge and opened it. Nothing.

"Ugh," She moaned and grabbed her Wallet and walked to the store quickly. She bought: Milk, Eggs, A jug of Water, Bread and some extra stuff to eat, ect.

She walked back to her house and put away the groceries in her Fridge or Pantry. She went back to her room, she was tired and groggy from traveling. She pulled out her blanket and pillow from her suitcase and layed own in her bed. She needed to rest up before Jake got here! She fell asleep quickly,

Rose's viberating phone woke her up.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"Hey, Rose. It's Jake.." Jake said into the phone.

"Oh, Hey Jake." She said, Getting out of her bed and putting the phone on speaker as she set it on the Bathroom sink ledge. She began fixing her hair. "Are you off the plane?" She asked.

"Yeah, i am..im in a Cab," Jake said. "Im almost there, When i do get there; i am going to unpack, then i will come over; so can i have your adress?" He asked.

"Um yeah," She said. She pulled out the slip of folded paper. She read it to him.

"K, thanks, See ya in about a half hour, k?" He said.

"K," Rose said, walking to her bag and grabbing her Ipod. "Bye," She said.

"Bye, Rose." Jake said.

Rose closed the phone and put it in her pocket. She put the Ipod on shuffle and hummed along to the songs.

Rose got up and ran through the house as there was a knock at the door. She swung it open and smiled. "Jake!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

Jake's eyes gleamed, he swallowed the feelings he had for her. "Rose," He breathed, hugging her tight. He pulled away and smiled.

"Im so happy to see you!" Rose said, happily.

"Me too, Rose." Jake said, smiling.

"C'mon, lets go get some pizza." Rose said, grabbing her wallet.

"Uhhh..Rose..Theres a problem.." Jake said, looking out the window.

Rose turned and looked at Jake. "What is it?" Rose asked, concerned.

"We dont have a car..." Jake said.

Rose scoffed. "It's New york! Theres cabs everywhere!" Rose said, her eyes gleaming.

Jake nodded. "K, lets go," He said.

Rose walked out the door and held up her hand for a cab, she looked over her shoulder; making sure that Jake was behind her. She silently got in the cab, and they drove to Domino's. "Ah, it feels like the old days," Rose said, laughing.

Jake smiled. "Yeah..The old days," He whispered, Smiling.

Rose got out of the cab and closed the door, She opened the door to Domino's.

"Hey! What can i get for you?" The 'Pizza Guy' said.

"U-um...?" Rose turned to Jake. "What do u want?" She whispered to Him.

"Whatever you get is fine," Jake said, smiling.

Rose smiled. "Thanks," She whispered to him, she turned back to the 'Pizza Guy'. "We will get a Large pepporoni and pineapple with extra pineapples please," She said, pulling a twenty dollar bill.

"One pepporoni and pineapple, extra pineapples. Coming up!" The 'Pizza Guy' said, smiling.

Rose smiled and sat in a plastic chair to wait for the pizza. She sat in silence, she turned to look out the window when she heard screaming. "Oh my Gawd!" She said, frantically and stood up. There was a man, punching a girl about her age. He was screaming in her face. "We have to help her!" Rose said, stumbling out of the shop.

She ran up to them. "Hey!" She screamed, then stumbled backwards when the man turned to her and snarled.

The girl shrieked as the man pulled her by her hair. "Dont listen to him!" She screamed.

Jake ran up to us, He punched the man in the face.

The man threw the punch back and turned to the girl. "You will marry me, you understand?" The guy yelled, too her.

"She dosnt have too, if she dosnt want to!" Rose screached.

Jake ran up and kicked him, The guy staggered up. He threw a punch at the girl and drove off. The girl layed on the ground crying.

"Can you here me?" She asked.

The girl sat up, and rubbed her arms. "His name is Bob...He kidnapped me, and i ran away. He just found me this morning, and he keeps saying i have to marry him!" She said.

"He's gone now," Jake said, smiling weakly.

The girls phone buzzed on the ground. She picked it up. "Hello? Hey Nate..Ya he did! Im fine now, just some bruises. Some people found me and they are taking good care of me. Uh huh, yep, okay. See ya!" She said, into the phone.

"Whats going on?" Rose asked.

"That was my, er...friend." The girl said, "I need to meet him down the street. Wanna come?" She asked.

Rose looked at Jake. "Sure!" She said. "Im Rose, and this is Jake." She said pointing them out, she smiled.

"Im Maggie, and the guy i need to meet is Nate," Maggie said, She stared intently at Jake. She blushed and looked away quickly. "Lets go," She said, walking down the street.

Rose stumbled after her, and looked back at Jake. She smiled and followed Maggie. They got to the end of the street and sat on a bench. A Boy around our Age walked up. "Maggie!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay?" He asked. He looked over her shoulder, and saw Rose and Jake.

"Oh, These are the kids that helped me get away from Bob.." Maggie said, gestering towards them.

Rose smiled. "Hey." She said, smiling.

"Im Jake," Jake said, sick to his stomach.

"Nice to meet you, both," Nate said.

Rose smiled, and stood up. "I forgot about the Pizza! I'll be right back." Rose said, walking down the street.

A skater guy wasnt paying attention and crashed into her, she fell to the ground and skidded her knee. "Ow." She said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Im so sorry!" He said, helping her to her feet.

Rose laughed, "Its okay, no blood no foul!" She said, then looked down at her knee-which was gushing with blood. "Foul!" She said, laughing.

The guy smiled. "Here i'll help." He said, Using a first aid kit from the brick wall nearby. He grabbed a moist towlet and a band aid. He walked back to her and cleaned up the blood and put the band aid on smoothly.

"Whoa, How'd you know that was there?" Rose asked, wide eyed.

"I have my reasons." He said, laughing. "Im Peter by the way." He added.

"Im Rose," Rose said, smiling.

Jake looked over at Rose, He almost went to go help her but didnt when she realized that the other boy was already helping her.

"We should hang out sometime.." Peter said, smiling.

"Maybe we should," Rose said, biting her lip.

"Cool..Heres my number.." Peter said, pulling a slip of paper out of his back pocket.

"Thanks..." Rose said, grabbing a pen and writing her number on the back of his hand.

"See ya around, Hope your knee feels better," Peter said.

"Ya, i have to go too!" Rose said, smiling.

"Bye!" Peter called out, before skating off.

Rose smiled, and walked back to Jake, Maggie, and Nate.

"Wheres the Pizza?" Jake asked.

"Ohh...Right." Rose said, biting her lip. "Be right back!" She called over her shoulder walking back over and grabbing the Pizza. She came back, as Jake was saying Bye to Maggie and Nate.

"I got there numbers, they want to hang out at Big Rock tommorro,,,its by the Beach." Jake said.

Rose nodded. "Cool." She said.

"Who was that you were with?" Jake asked.

"Oh..That was Peter," Rose said.

"...And Peter is?" Jake asked.

"Just a guy.." Rose said, calling a cab.

Jake sighed. "Sure.."

"Whatever, Jake..." Rose said, annoyed.

Jake grumbled.

They got in the cab and drove to SunnyVale. The cab driver dropped off Jake. "Wait, What? i thought we were going to your house.." Jake said.

"I dont want you at my house, if your mad at me.." Rose said, tightening her Jacket and looking out the window.

Jake sighed and slammed the door.

Rose began to cry, Tears streamed down her face as she walked up the steps and opened the door. She collapsed in her bed and curled up and cryed herself to sleep.

Rose woke up with purple around her eyes, from crying. Her and Jake have been Best Friends since first grade, and never have had a fight. Since this was there first Rose was taking it hard. She sighed and took out her phone.

_Hey, Jake im sorry if i was snappy last night. Ive been not really in the mood...So can we not be fighting when we hang out with Maggie and Nate today? _Rose texted quickly.

She sighed and walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and fixed her hair, she washed her face quickly and almost dropped the wash cloth when she heard her phone. She ran to it, and opened it up.

_Haha sure Rose, Anything for you! =) _It said.

Rose smiled. _I'll meet u at the Big Rock, See ya there! =) _She texted back.

She got ready, in a tube top and short shorts. She put on Lime green flip flops, and applyed Make up. Rose grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She called a Cab quickly and the driver drove her to the Big Rock. Her phone viberated and she was expecting Jake. **Unknown Number**.

_Hi Rose, its Peter. Dont worry im not clingy, i just wanted to say hey. _It said.

_Haha, Good. I hate clingy ppl. =) _Rose texted smiling.

_Lol. Where are u?_ He texted.

_Big Rock, Me and my friends are hanging out._ Rose txted. She got out of the car, and saw that Jake, Maggie, and Nate were already there.

"Hey!" Rose called.

"Hey, Rose." Maggie called, over her shoulder.

"Hi," Jake and Nate said together.

Rose's phone viberated.

Oh, thats wierd...im there too, well across the street. Peter texted.

Lol, That is wierd. Rose texted back.

"I'll be right back!" Maggie called, running down to the bathrooms.

"K!" I yelled down to her.

Rose sighed and looked at Jake, She smiled. Rose turned around and went to the top, There was a girl singing there. "Woah, your really good!" Rose exclaimed.

_ The girl looked up. "Oh, Thanks.." She said. "Im Abby," She said._

_ "Oh, im Rose." Rose said, Smiling._

_ "Nice name." Abby said. _

_ "You too," Rose Replied._

_ "Well...i Got to go back to my friends." Rose said, pointing to them down the hill._

_ "Bye!" Abby said, Waving._

_ "See ya!" Rose said, running down to Jake and Nate. "Where's Maggie_? She should be back by now.." Rose asked.

"Umm, i'll go look for her," Jake said, walking down the hill.

"K," Rose and Nate said.

"Sooo..." Nate said.

"Sooo, im gonna go help Jake." Rose said, walking down the hill.

Maggie twirled her hair and smiled at Jake. "Thanks so much for saving me.." She said, smiling.

Rose quickly hid behind a bush, and listened. She looked threw a small opening through the bush.

Jake smiled. "Yeah, well i know trouble when i see it.." He said.

Rose Rolled Her Eyes.

Maggie smiled and leaned in, she kissed Jake softly.

Jake pulled away and pushed her. "Your dating Nate! Thats gross!" He said, furiously.

Rose stood up, she felt as if she couldnt breathe. _How could Maggie do this? She was her friend! Yet, Jake is my friend too...Why am feeling like this? I dont like Jake!_ Rose thought to herself. She furiously stormed away, and called a cab.

_Hey, i see you Rose! _Peter texted.

_Look, im sorry Peter...im not really in the mood. I just found out that My new friend from new york is a backstabber! She kissed my best guy friend! Why would she do that?_ Rose txted, getting into the cab.

_Well, He isnt ur Boyfriend...He is Technically aloud to kiss someone..._ Peter texted.

_Well yeah..But its diffrent.._ Rose texted.

_How?_ Peter texted back.

_It just is okay? I barly know u and i poor my heart out to you and u just turn against me? Thats low.._ Rose texted back.

_Rose..._ He txted.

_ No, Peter...Its fine.._ Rose txted back.

She opened her house door, and sighed. She dicided to text Jake.

_Hey Jake, My house or Yours?_ She Txted.

_Niether Rose.. _He txted.

_What? Why?_ Rose txted Getting scared.

_Because...You said that u only like me as a friend then u get all offended when someone kisses me! its not what i need Rose, im Done._ He txted.

Rose ran out the door, She didnt know where she was going. She was just Running. She ran for about a half hour, and she sighed and sat down on the side walk corner.

Peter's POV

Peter walked down the street, and sighed. He saw a girl he reconized and sighed. Its probably not her, but he got closer.

"Abby? Abby from 6th grade?" Peter said, astonished.

"Peter?" Abby exclaimed.

"Wow...Where have you been?" Peter asked.

"I moved to Jersey!" Abby said.

Peter smiled. "I moved to Washington..." He said.

Abby laughed. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Had to get away from home...You?" Peter asked.

"Same," She replied.

Peter laughed. "Wanna go to my house? Its just right down the street.." He said.

"Hmmm, Sure!" Abby said, excitedly.

Peter walked back to his house in SunnyVale, and walked up the steps. He unlocked the door and walked in. His dad gave him alot of money to inheriate, he practically turned his house into a music studio. There were Micorphones, Guitars, recording studio, and a karioke box.

"Wow.." Abby said, looking around. "This is awesome!" She exclaimed.

Peter laughed, "My dad is sorta rich, so he gave me money to buy all of this stuff..my dream is to become a singer/songwriter..." He said, blushing.

Abby smiled. "Thats wierd...Me too." She said. "Soo...Lets here ya!" She said, laughing.

Peter blushed and walked to a Guitar and Micorphone, He began to sing a original song that he wrote.

Abby listened intensly. "Wow," She said, after he was finished.

"Thanks.." He said, Blushing again.

Peter hadnt talked to Rose in awhile. He pulled out his phone. "One second, Abby.." Peter said, and flipped the phone open. _Hey, Rose...Where are u?_ He texted Rose.

"Who are you texting?" Abby asked.

"My friend Rose...Shes having some problems with her friends..." He replied.

Abby nodded, as Peters phone buzzed. _In the middle of no where..._ Rose txted him.

_Oh...Want me to come and Get u?_ Peter txted, worried.

_No, I'll manage on my own._ Rose txted him, envises on own.

Peter was kinda of shocked, He sighed. Hes been to New York before, The only place that was 'in the middle of no where' Was Downtown. He sighed and grabbed his keys. "Ive gotta go pick up a friend...Wanna come?" Peter asked, heading out the door.

"Uhhh, sure.." Abby said, following quickly.

Peter ran down the front steps, Abby close behind. He hopped in the car, and drove downtown. Sure enough he found Rose, sitting on the side walk.

"Be right back.." Peter said, getting out of the car. He sat down next to Rose. "Look..Forget about Sleezy Jake. He dosnt deserve you.." Peter sighed.

"Hes not Sleezy.." Rose Reasured.

"Well, whatever...Either way. Just forget about him. Cmon, I'll drive you home..." Peter said, standing up.

Rose smiled. "Okay," She replied. Her eyes Trailed to Abby sitting in the car, Peter followed her gaze. _Crap..._He thought to himself. Rose turned away, "I'll walk.." She said, walking quickly.

"Ugh!" Peter sighed. "Fine." He said, under his breath, He got back in the car. "I'll drop you back off at your house Abby," He said.

"But what about her?" Abby said, looking back.

"I'll come back for her." Peter said, driving away.

Rose's POV

Rose Ran for about an hour and a half, she panted and sat on the curb. She began crying again._ Why me?_ _Why did this have to happen to me?_ She thought to herself, She wiped away the streaming tears, and looked up at a boy around her age, standing there. "You okay?" He asked.

"Ya, Fine.." Rose lied.

The boy nodded in disbelief. "Suree.." He sighed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Look, im not really in the mood.." Rose said, wiping away some tears. Her mascara was everywhere.

"Im Travis.." He said.

"And im Rose...We done here?" She asked, annoyed.

"Sorry if im bugging you.." He said.

Rose imediattly felt bad. "No, im sorry..Im just in a bad mood." Rose said.

Travis nodded. "Heres my number if u ever need to talk.." He said, giving her a peice of paper. "Guess i'll see ya around.." He said, walking backwards.

"Yeah," Rose said, Shoving the paper in her pocket.

She sighed, when her phone viberated.

_Hey, Rose...Where are u?_ It said, From Peter.

_In the middle of no where..._ Rose txted, Irratably.

_Oh...Want me to come get you?_ He txted.

_No, i'll manage on my own._ She txted and snapped the phone shut.

She shoved her phone back in her pocket and sighed. She played with a strand of her hair, and just sat there. Was Jake going to stay mad at her forever? What did she do to hurt him so much? She sighed again when Peter pulled up, in his car. He got out and sighed. He sat next to her.

"Rose, Forget about Sleezy Jake..." Peter said.

"He's not sleezy..." Rose reasured. _Why does he care so much?_ She thought to herself.

"Well, Whatever..." Peter said. "Just forget about him, Cmon i'll drive u home," Peter said.

Rose smiled. "Okay..." She got up and her eyes trailed to Abby in the car. _What was she doing there?_ She thought bitterly. Rose turned away. "I'll Walk.." She said, walking quickly to who knows where. She tryed to follow her steps, but it didnt really work. She sighed, and sat on a bench again. Her phone rang. She opened it.

"Hello?" She asked through the phone.

"Hey, Its Peter..Where are you?" He asked.

"Peter...Why do u care so much? Just..Stop. Okay?" She said.

"Its because i care about _You_ Rose..Im coming to get you." He said.

Rose sighed. "Im like fifteen minutes away from where i was last time.." She grumbled.

"Kay, See ya." He said.

Rose sat in complete silence. She couldnt get the image of Abby in the car out of her head. She knew she should just forget about it, but she couldnt. She trusted Peter and she couldnt let him down by telling him what she really thought. She sighed again, as Peter pulled up. She walked over and opened the door. She smiled weakly and got in. She buckled up, and looked straight ahead.

"Why are you mad at me Rose?" Peter asked.

"Im not...Im mad at the world." She said, sourly.

Rose saw Peter nod from the corner of her eye. She played with a peice of her hair. She sighed, and looked out the window.

"And why is that?" Peter asked.

"Because...i just am, okay?" Rose said, looking out the window.

Peter shook his head. "I knew it.." He mumbled.

Rose turned to him. "Knew what?" She asked.

"You _do_ like him! I knew it!" Peter exclaimed.

"I do not! He was my best friend, and my new friend..j-just starts kissing him! I got worried! And now he is mad at me for no reason!" Rose screiched, looking at Peter. Her face was red with anger.

"Sure..." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Peter! Just drop me off at my house! Now!" Rose said, furiously.

Peter pulled in the driveway of Rose's house. He scrieched to a stop, and Rose unbuckled quickly. She Opened the door, got out and slammed it. She furiously ran up the steps as Peter drove away. She broke down crying when she opened her door.

"Why is everyone mad at me?" She screamed, her hands ripping threw her hair. She grabbed her phone.

_Look, Peter. There can be no us, if u dont trust me. Im sorry._ Rose texted Peter throwing her phone on the couch. She bit her lip as her phone viberated.

_No, Rose. There can be no us because u are in love with ur best friend!_ Peter had texted.

Rose built up all her anger._ I DONT LOVE HIM! STOP TELLING ME I DO, HOW DO U KNOW ANYWAY? YOUR NOT ME! LEAVE ME ALONE, WILL U? She txted back._

_ Ugh, Rose...Im sorry... _Peter txted.

_No, im sorry. I just cant get Jake off my mind...Its just like i cant think straight. _Rose txted back.

_Ok..._ Peter txted.

_Ugh, Its just...Me and Jake were so close..._ Rose replied.

_I no, u told me._ Peter txted.

_i cant believe he hates me! _ Rose txted back.

_look, i g2g Rose..._ Peter txted.

_Well, Okay...Bye._ Rose txted.

Rose sighed and walked out of her house and breathed in the cold air. She walked around the neiborhood and sighed. She walked in a circle and then headed back to her house. She decided to stop by Peter's house. She headed the direction of his house. She was about to be by the stairs, when she looked up and saw Peter kiss her.

Abby pushed him away. "Peter! What about Rose?" She exclaimed.

"I-im sorry, Abby..Just, see u again brought back how i felt in sixth grade..." Peter said, He looked up at Abby but then saw Rose.

"Rose!" He exclaimed.

Rose turned and walked quickly back to the direction of her house.

"Rose, Wait!" Peter exclaimed, running after her. He grabbed her arm.

Rose turned. "I trusted u, Peter!" She cried out.

"Im sorry..Just..." Peter sighed. "You know what nevermind..." He said, turning.

Rose felt bad, she ran back to him. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlit air. "No, Peter. Im sorry...i trust you." She said, smiling weakly.

Peter turned away. "No..I cant. Im tired of hearing about Jake. Its 'Jake this,' and 'Jake that,' And im tired of it!" Peter said, walking away.

Rose nodded, "I understand.." She said, walking back to her house. She opened the door, and sighed. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She remembered the number that Travis had givin her. She sighed and dialed it into her phone. _H_ey, _This is Rose. The one crying on the side walk? Ya, Me and my Sort of Boyfriend just broke up..=( _Rose txted Travis.

She sighed and was surprised that he txted back almost imediatly. _Aww, Thats too bad! =( Wanna hang out? _He had texted her.

_Umm, sure! Come pick me up at _ in about fifteen minutes! =) _ Rose txted back.

_K, see ya soon! =) _He txted back.

Rose sighed and got her jacket, she ran to the bathroom and fixed her hair into a messy bun. She sighed and went to the kitchen and took a sip of water. The door bell rang and she ran to it, and opened it quickly. "Hey," She said to Travis as she stepped outside.

"Hey," Travis said, opening her side of the car door.

"Thanks." Rose said to Travis as she sat inside the car. She sighed and looked out the window.

"So, what happened?" Travis asked her, starting up the engine.

"Well...My best guy friend flew in from Colorado-where im from also. Then we went out to pizza and met Nate and Maggie, which WAS our friends until Maggie randomly kissed Jake. Now shes a backstabber. And ive been pooring my heart out to Peter-my new/ex boyfriend, and he broke up with me because he thinks im in love with Jake!" Rose scrieched.

"Well, he does have a point..." Travis said.

Rose looked at him coldly.

"But he didnt have a reason to break up with u about it..." Travis added.

"Thank you!" Rose exclaimed. Finally! Someone who understands her!

Travis smiled. "Soooo, um-what do u want to do?" He asked her.

"Hmmm, Im not sure..." Rose said, thinking of something to do.

"How 'bout some smoothies?" Travis suggested.

"Ya, sounds good!" Rose chimed in quickly.

They drove to the smoothie place, downtown. When they arrived Rose got out quickly, and sprinted up to the sidewalk. Travis opened the door for her, and she walked in.

"Hmmm, what smoothie should i get?" Rose thought outloud.

"You should try the strawberry mango, its great!" Travis said.

"Okay, i'll get that," Rose said, excitedly.

When she recieved her smoothie she sipped it, silently. "Erm...Thanks for paying." Rose said.

"No problem.." Travis said, guiding her to the car.

Rose smiled and got in, and looked ahead. He believed her, and understood her. Maybe she finally found the_ one_.

Rose laughed in the car, "No way!" She said. They were talking about his music carrer.

"Yes! I swear! The bestie boys and Justin timberlake were fighting over me for a record deal!" Travis said, laughing.

"No, that cant be possible!" Rose said, smiling.

"Yes it is!" Travis reasured.

"Whatever!" Rose said, rolling her eyes and laughing.

Travis pulled in Rose's drive way. "I had a great time tonight.." He said, leaning over to her and kissing her softly.

Rose was astonished, yet she didnt pull away-she kissed him back. Did she have feelings for Travis? Or did she still have feelings for Peter? She didnt care at the finally pulled away. "I've gotta go..Im sorry," Rose said and got out of the car. She walked up the steps and turned around. She saw Travis sitting in his car, about to drive away. Rose waved, and he waved back. She unlocked the door and leaned against it when she closed it. She touched her lips with her fingers, still amazed how good the kiss felt. She sighed.

Rose put her hand to her head she realized she had a massive headache, she went to the bathroom and searched the medicine cabnents. She found some Asprin and took a sip of water. This could be the start of a _real_ Relationship, with someone who understands her.

The Past three weeks with Travis have been, Amazing for Rose. He cared for her and loved her for who she was, But something inside her stirred.

Rose walked out in the Rain, She was wearing a skimpy dress and her hair was in strands from being wet. Her phone viberated, Expecting Travis of course she flipped it open. _Hey Rose, just wanted to see how u were doing..._ It was from Peter.

_Uhh, hiya! _Rose txted back, continueing to walk.

_How have you been? _Peter had txted back.

_Pretty good, Got a new boyfriend...Right now im walking in the rain with a skimpy dress! Not a good idea in New York! =) _Rose txted back, quickly.

_Lol, U got that right! _ Peter txted, _You wanna come into my house, until the rain stops?_ He added.

_Ummm, i really shouldnt but..Okay. _Rose txted, turning the corner and running to Peters house. She ran up the steps and knocked on his door. He answered it, instantly.

"Hey!" Peter said. "You got here fast.." He added.

"Yeah, well i dont want to be any more drenched then i am..." Rose said, trailing her fingers along her body showing him how drenched she is.

"Oh, yeah.." Peter said, moving aside to let her in.

"Thanks.." Rose laughed.

Rose sat down on the couch. "Ugh, i hate being wet.." She sighed.

Peter walked to the closet and brought out sweat pants and a T-shirt, "Here, you can borrow these."

Rose nodded and walked to the bathroom, and slipped on the dry clothes. She walked back out and sat on the couch again, the soaked dress in her hand.

Peter laughed and took the dress, "I'll put this in the dryer.." He said, walking to the laundry room.

Rose sighed and sat in silence.

Peter returned and sat in the silence also. "Erm, You want something to drink?"

"Um, Okay," Rose nodded.

Peter walked to the kitchen and got some Juice for them, He walked back to the living room and handed Rose the drink.

"Thanks..." Rose said, she looked into his eyes and sipped her drink. She looked away quickly when she realized what was happening...She was falling for him again. "Oooh nooo.." She moaned outloud.

"What?" Peter choked out.

"Er...Nothing." Rose lied, smoothly.

"O-okay.." Peter said. "Ive missed you.." He added.

Rose breathed unevenly. "Me too.." Rose said.

Peter leaned over, and brushed her lips.

Rose gasped, and pulled away. "Peter..I-im sorry..." Rose said, getting up and heading for the door.

"No, Wait..Rose..." Peter pleaded.

"Im dating Travis..." Rose said, with a look of sorrow in her eyes.

"Im sorry, Please dont leave.." Peter said.

Rose opened the door, and closed it behind her. She gasped when she was alone, she opened it back up and sat on the couch. "Okay, Look..Ive missed you, and youve missed me..I think im falling for you again.." Rose said, biting her lip. _Why did i tell him that? _She thought to herself.

Peter sat there wide eyed. "Uhh, well i think i am for you too.." He said, he leaned over and kissed her again.

Rose didnt pull away, she just sat there. He pulled away.

"Okay, i definitly am..." Rose said, biting her lip.

"Wait, What about Travis?" Peter asked.

"Uhhhh, Well...I'll tell him that we arnt ment to be and things arnt working out..." Rose said, looking around.

Peter smiled. "Good," He said, and kissed her again.

Rose pulled away. "I better get going...Can u go get my dress?" She asked, standing up.

Peter nodded, and disapeared into the laundry room. Rose looked around the room, and waited for Peter to come back. When he did he smirked.

"Its pretty damp..." He said.

"Thats okay, It will just get wet again..." Rose said, grabbing the dress out of his hands and walking back into the bathroom. She changed quickly and walked back out. "Heres your other clothes..." Rose said, handing him the sweats and the shirt.

Peter clutched them in his hand. "Thanks.." He said, and kissed her quickly.

Rose pulled away, and smiled. "I have to go home now.." She said, walking towards the door.

Peter nodded. "Bye," He said.

"Bye." Rose smiled and walked out of the door.

She took out her phone, and flipped it open. _We need to talk..._ She txted Travis.

Rose sighed and walked down the street that her house was on. She made dinner and washed the dishes and did anything possible to keep her mind off of Travis. Finally her phone viberated.

_About what?_ Travis had txted.

Rose sighed. What was he going to say to her? Was he going to hate her? She took a deep breath and txted back. _Its not working out...Im in love with Peter. We cant be together. Im sorry. _Rose txted back.

_Your dating him again? Why?_ Travis txted back.

_Hes the one, Travis...Im always going to_ _Love him..._ She txted back.

_Fine, whatever. Im still going to like u. And i always will. _Travis txted back.

_Stop..Just stop._ Rose txted.

_Bye Rose, _Travis txted.

Rose groaned in anger, and threw her phone on the counter. "Why am i always the one with all the problems!" She schrieked. "UGH!" She growled and layed in her bed. She fell asleep, with a tear trickling down her cheek.

Rose woke up at around mid night. She groaned and got out of bed. She threw on a sweater and walked out the door. Grimmy hands grabbed her from behind, she tried to scream but he covered her mouth with one of her hands. Rose tried to pull away, when she finally did she didnt think straight and ran directly into a trap. An alley. Rose screamed, and tried to skirm out of the way. It started raining, as the guy smashed her knee into the brick wall. Rose screamed in pain.

Rose awoke in the alley, with a searing pain in her leg. Travis leaned over her, "Rose? Rose, can u here me?" He asked.

Rose moaned. "Mhmm.." She said, rolling over. "Wheres Peter...?" She asked looking around.

"Umm, probably sleeping.." Travis said, smiling.

Rose tried standing, but the searing pain thought the oppisite. "OW!" She shrieked.

Travis helped her up, letting her lean on him for support. He opened his car door, "Here," He said, and helped her in.

Rose sighed. "Thanks," She said, looking out the window as Travis got in. Rose got wide eyed as Peter appeared. He looked at her, and she could see the anger burning inside him. "Drive!" Rose shrieked to Travis.

Her phone rang, She picked it up. "Hello?" She said, her voice cracking.

"What were u doing with him..At midnight?" Peters voice, rised into a yelling whisper.

"I got hurt by a man, he kicked my ankle. I woke up with Travis next to me in an alley, And he's driving me home! Thats it!" Rose said, in a hoarse whisper.

"Fine, whatever..." Peter said, And the line went dead. Rose sighed and put down the phone, They just got back together and he was already mad at her? In fact, They have only known eachother for about a month! It felt like three years. She sighed.

"Take me home Travis..." Rose demanded, looking out the window.

Travis nodded. "Okaay.." He said, turning down the road Rose's house. Rose sighed, she almost fogot about the searing pain in her ankle. He pulled in her drive way, Rose angrily slammed the door and limped up the front steps.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," She chanted when she walked into the kitchen._ Hey Peter..I didnt ask for Travis to come to my rescue, he just did! Can u plz forgive me, so we can accually start a relationship? _Rose txted, biting her lip. Rose heard a knock at the door, she sighed and opened it confused. "Peter.." She breathed.

"Im sorry Rose, I really do want this relationship to work out.." Peter said.

Rose smiled weakly. She hugged him, "Me too.." She said.

Peter laughed. "Then its settled?" He asked.

"Settled." Rose said, smiling.

Rose sighed and sat on the couch. Its been a month and her and Peter hadnt got in a fight. She smiled happily. There was a knock at the door, Rose smiled at Peter and went to answer it. She frowned when she realized who it was. Travis. "Travis..What are u doing here?" She asked.

"Rose, ive missed u so much!" He said, and kissed her quickly.

Rose pushed him away. "Travis! What are u doing?" She screamed, looking back at Peter who's mouth was wide open in shock. Peter got up and walked over to Travis.

"What do u think ur doing?" He said, an inch from his face.

"Im in love with her!" Travis yelled, back. He was pointing to Rose.

Rose panicked, _No, no, no! This cant be happening!_ Rose thought to herself.

Peter's anger flared and he threw a punch at Travis. Travis punched back. Peter's nose started to Bleed, and he punched back. He ducked quickly from another punch from Travis.

Rose gasped. "Stop! STOP!" She shrieked.

Peter looked at her and Travis looked down.

Rose's anger burned inside her. "Stop acting like Children!" She yelled, running behind the house and slamming the back door.

"Rose.." Peter said, running after her.

Rose locked the door. "I cant talk right now, Go away!" She yelled, stuffing her face in a pillow. She sobbed.

"I cant live like this anymore..." She whispered, to herself. She grabbed her suitcase and stuffed it with clothes. She grabbed her phone and sighed.

_Peter, im sorry. Im leaving-for Chicago..._ Rose txted Peter. She ran out the door and got into the front seat of the car. She threw her bag in the Passenger seat and drove to the Air port.

Rose opened the car door, and grabbed her bag. She ran into the air port and went to the receptionist. "Hi, i would like to get a ticket to Chicago..." Rose said, pulling out her wallet.

"That will be one-hundred dollars please." The receptionist said.

Rose handed her the money and recieved her ticket, She ran threw security and sat at the gate for her plane, sighing. She opened her purse and her wallet fell out she bent down to pick it up. A boy picked it up and handed it to her, she looked up to see Travis.

"Travis..What are u doing here? Go home!" Rose hissed, threw clentched teeth.

"Rose...Please. I just want to make sure you get to Chicago safley.." Travis said.

"Im fine on my own, Just leave!" Rose said.

"No, Im not leaving until we land in Chicago, So there's no point in argueing with me.." Travis Replied.

Rose sighed, she crossed her arms to keep warm. "Fine." She said, bitterly.

"Attention Gate 16, Plane to Chicago is now boarding." The Flight Attendant said into the intercom.

Rose bent down to pick up her bag, but Travis beat her to it. Rose glared at him and snatched it away. She walked over to the Flight Attendant and gave her the ticket. She walked threw the door, Travis close behind her. She rolled her eyes and sat in her seat. She looked out the window and then at the seat next to, Travis was in it.

"How did you get a seat directly next to mine?" She shrieked in a hoarse whisper.

"Easy. I switched with someone." Travis replied.

Rose sighed annoyed, and looked out the window again. After about five minutes, she Turned back to Travis. "Okay, Look. Your already here, so theres no point in being mad at you. Might as well en-" She stopped when her phone rang. **PETER** Is what it read. Rose hesitated then answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"Rose, Please dont Leave!" Peter pleaded.

"I have to Peter, Im sorry." She said, sorrow filling her.

"Rose..." Peter said.

"What is he saying?" Travis asked.

"Hold on Peter.." Rose said.

"Nothing, Travis." Rose answered him.

"Travis is with you?" Peter asked, anger flaring in his voice.

"N-no.." Rose lied smoothly.

"Yes it is, Why is he there with you?" Peter asked, threw clentched teeth.

"He came unexpected, And he wont leave.." Rose said.

Peter scoffed and hung up.

Rose sighed. "Thanks alot," She said to Travis.

"Hey. Its not my fault you said my name into a phone! It was pretty obvious after that!" Travis said, looking away.

"Yeah but if you hadnt come in the first place this never would have happened!" Rose sighed, angrily.

"Please dont be mad at me, Rose.." He said.

Rose swallowed hard. "Im not.." She sighed.

"Good." Travis smiled.

Rose smiled back at him, and sighed. This was going to be a looong plane ride..

Rose got off the plane. "Cmon, Lets get our bags at baggage claim.." Rose said.

Travis stopped. "Accually, i dont have any bags...im going back to New York. Right now." Travis said, looking at Rose.

Rose looked at him, Hurt. "Now? But u j-just got here.." She stammered.

"So What.." Travis said, Walking away.

Find out what happens, if u review! :D Thanks!


End file.
